sonicfancharafandomcom-20200215-history
Fall of Ark (sonic fanfiction4 Young Adults)
This is a novel I'm creating...only to get this out of my system and....yeah..OH!! Almost forgot to mention GRAPHIC Novel of this Fan fiction story is to be expected and will be announced when the issues are ready for reading...anyone could join sooo...Enjoy from yours truly -Fu Meiyu's Lullaby '' Oh and I'm not sure whether or not to include the Sonic the Hedgehog franchise...idk...you guys can decide...just comment below If you prefer to have them here...(don't worry I don't mind) 'Chapter One: Her Majesty, Sunrise ' Come, Come little children for I will tell you stories of knights and dragons. Princess and Kings, Fools and Pheasants, heros and villians. Tales that age back from the formed dust of the ground to the tears of grievings. Is this story all for not or shall we begin? That is the question I want you to keep in mind as I tell you story of a princess...a royal whom toys with fate itself...an event that the citizens of Panthoria know as the fall.....or in this case...'''The Fall Of Ark.... It was a calm autumn morning, the sun peeked into the mountains as the villagers of Panthoris, capital of Planet Panthoria awoke to start their day off with their responsibilities. So did the servants of the Kurohana castle awaking early to once again, serve their beloved leaders. Among of those servants was Lillith Segregeto whom was the head maid of the Kurohana household. "Alright everyone into your places! There's nothing to see here!" Lillith announced. No responded but with the fear on their faces and it began to get louder each time Lillith opened her mouth to speak. She then climbed on top of a near by table, hoping catch the attention of the throngs of servants in the kitchen in which they held the morning gathering. Little by little this angered Lillith, so she then decided to try again. "Ahem- I said EVERYONE GET IN YOUR PLACES AND GET OUT!!!!! " she bawled. The room was then as quite as it could be. Their meeting could now no longer commence. But enough said about their troublings for it was held...well...5:00-ish A.M.(in Earth time)...a bit too early for her majesty. While everyone was given their task of that following day the hallways of the stone castle was as colder as ever, for the days of winter were counting off. Princess Fawn Kurohana, 2nd child to the throne of Panthoria dwelled on the fifth floor, sleeping soundly until her knight in shining armor carried off her feet or until Lillith came and pushed her off bed leaving poor Fawn helpless on the cold, harsh, stone floor. Usually, Fawn awakes around mid-noon...only to find herself on hard stone floor. But this morning seemed a bit odd or off should I say for Lillith never came at all. With no cup of tea to accompany her Fawn woke up early and hurried to dressed herself. I don't believe today's anyone birthdate nor funeral. I wander what that damn demon is up to' Fawn thought as she hurried down the stairs to the kitchen. The presence of the noble lady was only countered from a couple of servants replying with "Your awfully early My Lady," or "Don't go in the kitchen." This made her more curious only to find herself holding the doorknob to the kitchen. From the other side of the room she could her whispers of both cries and concerns. Only three people were present in the room. One of them was a maid crying repeatedly saying "why him?" Another appeared to be a chef trying to comfort the maid. And the very last person was the head maid herself. "Lillith what appears to be the problem? We have servants walking around stricken with fear," Fawn asked. But before Fawn could say another word, a body of what appeared to be dressed as butler was lying as still as it could be. The moment of grief silenced her before any word could slip out." Found him dead this morning," said Lillith as looked down at the lifeless corpse. "Does my mother know about this?" Fawn questioned as she tried to identify the dead mans face. "No- well if you can consider the fact that she already called the investigators to clean this up,"Lillith said with a slick look in her face."WHA-AT?! She-she ALREADY KNOWS {\(O_o)'/}?!" Fawn shrieked. "Shut it," said a voice by the kitchen door. Fawn looked around..and saw that is Queen Elesis herself, still dressed in her night gown."Even a dead man would know how to be silent." "That's because the dead man is dead mother," she countered. Other than having the urge the slap her daughter Elesis calmly stated "I came here not for your smart remarks but a request for both you and Lillith. Since we will be expecting guests, Fawn I want you take them to the kitchen and not say a word, Lillith you'll be the one taking care of the guests since your the one behind it. If they need hospitality then provide them with our finest rooms, even if it means to use Fawn's room so well be it. Do both of you understand?" "Yes mother" Fawn sadly stated. "Yes your majesty," smiled Lillith. '''Chapter Two: Her Majesty, Flattered ' Now before we move on, our "guests" were experiencing some minor set backs,and getting to know them is a minor key for our tale my friend. When I mean that they are experiencing minor setbacks , they are....well-just having a hard time traveling not only towards their destination, but just mainly with each other. Just another team of heroes and any another name, just like any other story. Except for the known fact that this team has existed since the dawn of time. They are better known as ''The Reblics's Libreators, sworn protectors of civilizations and its civilians of the galaxy. Their headquarters is located in the beautiful cove of Pentila, home of the most beautiful festivities and the best place to have nice cup of Earls Grey tea. It's protectors consists of a team of whom are know as Stowin Cynosin, Kallien Steamkeeper, (still editing)